


Time Enough and Silence

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst!, I'm back to my usual writing style.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Love and duty make men more than they are, and would make a Ranger into a King.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Time Enough and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Dry" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I do have another percolating that's happy, but this one wouldn't let me go. So, as usual, angst and serious handkerchief warning. *sigh*

Aragorn's eyes were dry, though his face showed traces of tears. Later, when he had time and silence, he would grieve; but now, there was no time, and the silence was deafeningly loud.

He had spoken words for Boromir's sake, and then for Legolas and Gimli's--but now he spoke for his own sake. Silent words, weighted with his grief. _I have given you my word, my brother. All that I am, I will use to keep our city and our people safe._

Love and duty make men more than they are, and would make a Ranger into a King.


End file.
